Visitando Ooo
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: Cuando un Rey vampiro se siente solo y aburrido, no hay nada mejor que viajar a otro continente a molestar a otras personas ¿Verdad? Pero no todo sera tan sencillo al encontrarse con una chica que tiene un enfermo parecido con el.
1. Chapter 1

La noche cursaba como era usual, los calidos rayos de la luna surcaban los oscuros cielos iluminandolos tremebundamente conforme pasaban las horas la noche se tornaba mas oscura y engullia los leves rayos de la gran luna.

-Bleh….Me largo de aquí-La voz del Rey Vampiro resono por toda su guarida, con fastidio floto hacia la puerta y dejo una nota en la misma.

"_Fiona, Cake o cualquier otro parasito que penso seria buena idea visitarme._

_Me largo de esta tierra, no se cuando volvere….o si se me ocurrira volver siquiera._

_Dejo todas mis posesiones a excepcion de mi Guitarra-Hacha, si tocan algo les mato (No bromeo)_

_**¡No toquen mi colección de CD!**_

_Atte: Marshall Lee, Rey Vampiro_

_P.D: Fiona, el principe es gay dicelo de mi parte"_

Floto rapidamente por sobre los campos del reino, rondaba la medianoche y el simplemente queria alejarse, todo habia ido de mal a peor en esos dias, todo por su culpa…

Primero, su maldita madre habia comenzado a salir con alguien…o algo, no estaba muy seguro de que era o como era…o si era aunque sea un algo: Lo que si sabia era que debia estar enfermo para salir con su madre.

Segundo, Fiona comenzo una extraña relacion cosa con el principe Flameado o como fuese al tiempo que con el principito rozado, bleh, solo tonterias pensaba el palido vampiro.

Y tercero, ya no tenia con quien estar sus amigos malvados lo abandonaron por ser bueno con Fiona y Fiona lo abandono por su triangulito amoroso, en resumen soledad total.

No es que necesitara amigos, es decir ¡El es Marshall Lee! El no necesitaba eso, ¿Quién necesita amigos cuando eres tan genial comoel? Llegaria a cualquier bar, tocaria un poco y tendria a tantos fracasados adulandolo que no necesitaria a esos molestos disque amigos.

Despues de todo el monologo interno se dio cuenta que habia estado flotando por sobre los mares hacia ya un tiempo, no habia tierra en ninguna direccion pero le tomo poca importancia de ser preciso se sumergiria en el agua y esperaria a la noche siguiente.

Mas todos sus planes de emergencia fueron innecesarios, a la poca distancia un continente colosal se veia, el se sonrio ese no era su continente de Aaa eso era mas que obvio, habia escuchado rumores de otro continente mas alla de los oceanos mas nunca le tomo importancia.

-Veamos que tiene la tierra de Ooo para mi-se dijo sonriente mientras se relamia uno de sus colmillos y desendia a tierra buscando algun indicio de vida relativamente inteligente.

Floto sobre los calidos prados del reino, cruzo por sobre el reino helado donde jurario vio un pingüino que se le quedo mirando, paso por sobre el reino de fuego y sus ardientes tierras y por ultimo vago libre por los prados del dulce reino.

-Valla, que lugar mas extraño…Juraria que vi una version travestida del Principe Flamita-se dijo con extrañez mientras continuaba su epopeyico paseo.

-Ya era hora de descanzar-dijo una voz a la cual Marshall se oculto rapidamente sobre un arbol, observo entre las ramas eran un chiquillo y un perro amarillo, por un segundo juraria que eso era un humano.

-Asi es carnalito, despues de una semana de heroismos vamos a descanzar-dijo el perro mientras caminaba con sus muy largas patas mientras el chico descanzaba en su lomo.

-¿Ese perro hablo? Que loco hijo-se dijo el Vampiro mientras se sonreia-¿Otro humano ademas de Fi? Si me lo como…¿Se enojara?...Bueno, como si me importara-se dijo y lentamente se acerco flotando a ellos.

Jake sintio una presencia y volteo de pronto, mas solo vio arboles y sombras.

-¿Sucede algo Jake?-pregunto el joven heroe mientras veia a su amigo detener su curso actual.

-Nada hermanito, crei sentir una presencia…-le respondio en tono misterioso mientras volteaba nuevamente y seguia su curso, mas al darse la vuelta de entre las sombras Marshall surgio y continuo asechandolos.

-Jmm ahora que lo dices yo tambien lo siento Jake-rompio el silencio Finn mientras no podia evitar que algo los seguia con hambre voraz.

-¡Marceline si eres tu no te tenemos miedo!-Respondio el perro en un valiente grito mientras se volteaba, seguramente era la vampireza que siempre les asustaba de la misma forma.

-Marci, sal no nos asustas-dijo el heroe de brazos cruzados muy seguro de que su teoria era correcta.

-No, no lo pronuncian mal es Marshall, Marshall Lee-dijo el vampiro saliendo de las sombras-Son aburridos, ¿Qué punto tiene asecharlos si me descubren?

-Wow, Marci si se esmero en este disfraz-decia Finn mientras bajaba de la espalda de Jake y comenzaba a jalonearle la cara a Marshall-¡Se ve casi de verdad!

-Haber dejame intentar-dijo Jake y por igual comenzo a estirarle al cara al Vampiro quien se quedo estatico ante tanta tonteria.

-Oye Jake…Esto no es una mascara…-susurro el Humano.

-Si carnal esto es muy real…

-¿No crees que?...

-Hazme el honor porfavor

- ¡Un vampiro de verdad!-al instante Finn salto lejos de el y corrio siendo seguido de Jake que corria como una niña asustada mientras Marshall solo empezaba a reir y flotaba a gran velocidad siguiendolos.

-Ustedes estiraron mi bella cara ¡Es justo que yo los muerda a cambio!-decia volviendosu rostro en una figura monstruosa y aterradora que hizo a Jake correr dos veces mas rapido.

-¿Por qué no traje mi espada?-se decia Finn mientras seguia corriendo en direcciona un viejo edificio que leia "Bar los doce esqueletos" edificio que era cuidado por un portero rinoceronte de casi dos metros-¡Abran, abran!

-Rapido que nos come el vampiro-lloraba Jake mientras Marshall casi les alcanzaba.

-¡Alto!-grito fuertemente el Rino mientras todos se congelaban en el aire, Finn volteandose para luchar, Jake hecho bolita y Marshall apunto de tirarles la mordida-¿Tienen edad para entrar a este lugar?

-Pues fijate que no, pero nuestra amiga nos invito-contesto un muy sincero Finn mientras el guardia cerraba la puerta.

-No pueden entrar menores, policias o animales que no sean mas persona que animal-Responde el muy severo Rino guardia mientras miraba hacia Marshall.

-Oh bueno, yo tengo 5000 años ¿Te parece suficiente?-responde cruzado de brazos bajando al suelo pisando por primera vez esa tierra.

El guardia de la puerta vio su lista y tras unos minutos abrio la puerta.

-Estas en rango, bienvenido señor-dijo con su tono muy formal mientras el vampiro entraba aun sin estar muy seguro el porque.

-Fue un placer perseguirlos amigos, hacia mucho no me divertia tanto generando terror-se despidio con una linda y adorable sonrisa-¡Teman porque volvere!-su rostro se deformo en un monstruo otra vez antes de volver a su apariencia relativamente humana despidiendose con su mano antes que cerraran la puerta.

Dentro era lo que todo mundo conoce como un Karaoke Bar, lejos de la tipica barra y los ebrios ahogando sus penas eran mas que nada entes jovenes no superaban los 23 de apariencia, porque seguro muchos tenian varios centenares de años como el.

-Este lugar si me gusta-dijo sonriente mientras caminaba por el lugar ganandose mas de una mirada de parte de las jovenes solteras que habia en el sitio, se acerco a la barra y se recargo levemente en ella-¿Qué tienen de beber?

-De todo un poco amigo-le respondio un Bar Tender que no era nada menos que una licuadora parlante.

-¿Tienes sangre tipo O positivo?-pregunta alzando las cejas.

-No amigo….se nos termino, pero tengo jugo de tomates-le respondio la licuadora que seguia limpiando un vaso.

-Oh genial-se sonrio ante la idea y ordeno un vaso de jugo, si habia algo que le gustaba casi tanto como el color rojo o la sangre, era el jugo de tomates.

Se recargo de espaldas a la barra mientras apoyaba sus codos a la misma, exploro el lugar con la vista habia de todo un poco, chicas solteras comiendoselo con la mirada, grupos de amigos bebiendo y divirtiendose, una vampiresa tocando el bajo—

-Woh…-detuvo su vista en lo mas interesante que habia visto en ya mucho tiempo, era una mujer vampiro las marcas en su cuello la delataban, su piel era de su misma tonalidad, su cabello era negro y bastante largo llegando mas debajo de su espalda, vestia una franela de rayas hacia los lados, unos jeans viejos y algo derruidos de las rodilas y unas botas vaqueras.

El vampiro no creia lo que veia ¿Habian mas como el? Creia ser uno de los pocos vampiros que quedaban junto con la perra de su madre. Penso unos segundos y tras recibir su bebida y engullirla de un solo trago, arrojo el vaso hacia atrás y camino hacia ella muy elegantemente.

-Hey chica…-dijo muy casual, mientras ella seguia viendo su bajo y tocaba algunos acordes.

-No me interesa amigo-respondio muy serena mientras no se digno ni a mirarlo.

-¿No diras nisiquiera hola?-pregunta curioso.

-¿Te iras si te digo Hola?-respondio con algo de fastidio.

-Deberias voltear a verme-dijo sonriendo suavemente mientras se sentaba en su misma mesa.

-¿Por qué me importaria verte?-volteo los ojos por dos segundos, tiempo en el que el le sonrio mostrando sus colmillos y alzando su mano en muestra de saludo-No eres nada inte….

Un silencio de varios segundos se apodero de esa mesa, solo la musica de fondo rompia ese incomodo silencio.

-Adivinare, aquí es cuando dices ¡Oh, eres un vampiro!-imito el tono de voz de una mujer malamente y sonrio burlon mientras Marceline fruncia el ceño.

-Crei que no quedabamos mas, ademas de mi padre y de mi-comento ironica mientras se recargaba en la mesa con los codos.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, es curioso encontrar a otro como yo-dijo mientras se recargaba en la mesa en la misma posicion que ella, era como verse en un espejo sexymente femenino.

-Bueno, ¿No te presentaras?-pregunta con un deje de fastidio.

-Oh mi error…Soy Marshall, Marshall Lee el Rey vampiro-toma su mano saludandola suavemente.

-Soy Marceline, REINA de los vampiro-comenzo alzando una ceja mientras ambos se miraban, sus ojos parecian explorar lo mas recondito del otro.

-Marceline…Creo que este es el comienzo de una muy bella…Y terrorifica amistad-decia sonriente mientras sus ojos brillaban de un macabro color rojizo.

-Por una vez estare de acuerdo contigo chico a cuadritos-ella sonrio y sus ojos brillaron del mismo color macabro mientras la gente a su alrededor mejor se alejaron algunos lugares.

**Tal vez la continue…tal vez no, todo depende de mi flojera.**


	2. Chapter 2

Las horas transcurrian en la tierra de Ooo, mas todas esas horas casi parecian minutos para ese duo de vampiros que continuaban conversando. Hablaban de todo y a la vez de nada, sus temas hiban desde las cosas mas simples hasta sus formas favoritas de asustar a los mortales.

Cada palabra que el otro decia les hacia darse cuenta de lo mucho que tenian en comun el uno con el otro, ambos tenian un amigo humano, les gustaba merodeabar, tenian una amistad/enemistad con el/la gobernante de sus respectivas tierras, era casi perfecto.

-Es increible conocer a otro como yo-Dijo la chica mientras dejaban de reir de la ultima anécdota del joven vampiro.

-Eres increible Marci, sinceramente eres la chica mas genial que e conocido en mis cinco mil un años de existencia de vampiro-decia mientras no borraba su sonrisa del rostro, estar uno con el otro les provocaba sonreir torpemente´.

-Tu tambien eres genial Marsh y creeme nunca le digo eso a nadie-comenta un tanto burlona mientras ya sin darse cuenta habia casi amanecido.

-Creo que sera mejor irnos antes que salga el sol-sugirio el chico mientras flotaba de su lugar extendiendole la mano-¿Me acompañas?-Sonrie galante mas la chica solo rie flotando y picandole la frente.

-¡La traes!-grito con diversion y despego rapidamente saliendo por la puerta a gran velocidad.

-Ah no, ¡Eso no!-se dijo mientras reia al tiempo que flotaba tras ella a gran velocidad.

Los cielos casi amanecidos del reino fueron surcados por dos vampiros, que entre risas se dieron caseria mutua Marshall casi la alcanzaba a ratos pero ella hacia uso de su ingenio y porque no, de uno que otro hachazo, para mantenerlo a distancia al final llegaron a la cueva que ella llamaba hogar y el entro tras ella a gran velocidad, sin tiempo de verla frenar lo que llevo a una carambola mutua.

Ambos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo de la cueva entre manotazos y jaloneos, entraron por la puerta casi por la fuerza sin dejar de girar en el suelo, sus cuerpos en lucha llegaron a la sala de Marceline donde ella se coloco sobre el sujetando sus muñecas fuertemete contra el suelo y mirandolo a los ojos desafiante dijo.

-Te venci-no guardo en lo mas minimo el deje de burla mientras el chico erbia de fastidio y rapidamente comennzo a forcejear empezando otra serie de vueltas, las cuales tras una serie de giros culmino con la chica siendo sometida por el joven.

-¿Me repites quien gano muñeca?-se burla ahora el chico, mas este comentario hizo a la cica sonrojar de la furia esto iba a ponerse feo.

-¿Me llamaste muñeca? Ahoras tenemos un problema amigo-le dijo con furia, esa frase si la habia hecho enojar y la violencia se hiba a poner a mayor nivel ahora.

Despues de casi una hora de forcejeos, tirones de cabello y golpes que son mas que considerados bajos, ambos yacian tirados panza arriba en medio de la sala, nisiquiera querian flotar con estar alli tirados estaban comodos.

-Esa…fue una pelea estupenda…-dijo un jadeante Rey de lo s vampiros mientras reia suavemente, ya sin energias despues de tantas horas de actividad.

-Si, fue divertido-en un cansado suspiro Marceline sonrio para si, aunque salir con Finn y Jake era divertido jugar con alguien asi, sin el temor de partirlo a la mitad en el proceso por error, la divertia como hacia nunca nada la divertia.

-¿Quién diria que una funesta escapada rapida me traeria tanta diversion?-Pregunto al aire mientras volteaba el rostro suavemente para verla.

-Oye, yo agradesco que Finn y Jake no llegaran ayer al Bar, seguro asi no te hubieras acercado a conocerme-decia sonriente mientras se volteaba moviendo sus pies suavemente al aire.

-Lo dudo, me pareciste muy interesante desde que te vi y dudo que mas presencias a tu lado me detuviecen-contesto muy sincero.

-¿Interesante? ¿Soy una entretencion para ti o que?-pregunto con enojo.

-No es por eso, simplemente no recordaba que las vampiresas fuesen tan sexys-dijo con un tono galante y jugueton, causandole un leve sonrojo a la chica de cinco mil años.

-Porfavor, ¿Es tu mejor firteo? Tendras que intentarlo mejor galan de tercera-recuperando la compostura ella rapidamente contraataco su coqueto comentario.

-Oh, ¿Encerio?...Veamos si puedo mejorarlo…-susurro acercandose a ella generandole un leve escalofrio, lentamente tomo sus manos sujetandola de las palmas mientras la aprisionaba contra el piso.

-Oye, no ¿Qué intentas?-preguntaba cada vez mas abochornada y comenzando a moverse hacia atrás hasta chocar contra su duro silon en el cual se subio tratando de separar sus ya muy unidos cuerpos.

-¿Qué intento? Adivina y te doy un premio..-con sus suaves ironias y sarcasmos la acorralo contra el sofa, sus frentes chocaron suavemente y la miro a los ojos, uno perdiendose en la mirada del otro mientras el resto de sus rostros iba perdiendo distancia.

-Marshall….-susurro suavemente su nombre mientras este sonreia de una manera casi imperceptibl e, cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse una mano tapo el pequeño espacio entre ambos-Hoy duermes en el sofa-dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras que se deslizaba entre sus brazos flotando hacia el segundo piso, no solo escapo de el, lo hizo ver mal.

-…Damn i like this crazy chick

**Gracias por el apoyo gente, recuerden Reviws me hacen feliz :P**


	3. Chapter 3

El dia transcurría como era usual, los pajaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y Marceline improvisaba un poco con su bajo en compañía de su nuevo amigo vampiro.

-Es bueno tener compañía rockera ¿Sabes?-dijo la palida chica mientras tocaba suavemente su bajo.

-¿Deberas? ¿Mucha gente pop?-comento antes de reir burlon.

-Un poco de todo menos rock-rie de regreso mientras ambos comienzan a tocar juntos una canción algo improvisada.

-Bueno puedo decir que vivo bajo el mismo problema-decia tranquilo mientras tocaba su guitarra conectada el amplificador-Hagamos una improvisación, ¿Vale?

-Bien-dijo ella mientras flotaba y se cruzaba de piernas poniéndose comoda.

-Esto va para ti preciosa-dijo con una galante sonrisa.

-Bleh-Unica respuesta de la chica, cosa que le saco una risa al joven.

A diferencia de la chica, el tenia una guitarra, comenzo tocando suavemente mas a los pocos segundos comenzo con una pegajosa tonada.

-_Vine de un lugar dificil de encontrar, un lugar que apenas se puede pronunciar_-La voz del chico, afinada y rockera sonaba por la habitacion mientras Marci no podia evitar tocar siguiendole la tonada.

-_Este lugar fue hecho de muchas cosas ya, lo puedes notar con un vistaso hecha, solo mira lo que te llega a rodear_-Continua tocando mientras flota, pero se acomoda en su lugar viendola a los ojos-_Fue hecho por y para ti_-Se sonrie mientras pone los pies en la tierra.

-Jmm-Fue la unica respuesta de la chica mientras continuaba tocando, mas no despego su mirada de el ni un segundo.

-_Cuentame bebe…¿Cuál es tu historia? De donde vienes y a donde quieres ir a esta hora_, ¡Oh!-Cerro sus ojos y se concentro en sus palabras dandole un gran sentimiento a cada silava que decia.

Un fuerte sonrojo comenzo a apoderarse de las mejillas de Marceline, ¿Este tipo iba encerio? ¿Cómo se atrevia adecirle algo asi?

-_Eres tan linda, y estas solita, lo que necesitas nunca es ese dificil de allar_-Continuo tocando y entonces comenzo con un epico y bastante prendido solo de guitarra.

Marceline se sintio confundida, era una sensacion extraña dentro de ella mientras sus mejillas continuaban enrojeciendose a cada momento mas ante las palabras del chico, sin contar que su solo de guitarra estaba para volar cabezas.

_-Cuentame bebe…¿Cuál es tu historia? De donde vienes y a donde quieres ir a esta hora_, _eres tan linda…Y estas solita…Te rindes a la inocencia que dejaste atraaasss….-_Da un ultimo toque a las cuerdas mientras la mira.

_**¿Qué te parecio?...**_


End file.
